jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Vulgarr
Vulgarr war ein vom Waldmond Endor stammender männlicher Dulok-König und Herrscher seines Stammes. Im Jahre 3 NSY lockte er alle Ewok-Krieger von Chief Chirpa Stamm mit einer List hinaus in die Höhlen des NebelsEigenübersetzung von: „Caverns of Mist“, um mit seinen Soldaten anschließend das wehrlose Dorf zu attackieren. Allerdings kam es kurz darauf zu einer Schlacht gegen die zurückgekehrten Krieger der Ewoks. Biografie Angriff auf das Ewok-Dorf Eigenübersetzung von: „Ten Ewoks to slay such a giant? This long-haired monster is as big as a hut, with great fiery eyes and teeth as big as your hand and the strength of fifty Ewoks . . . at least!“ aus The Adventures of Teebo: A Tale of Magic and Suspense miniatur|links|250px|Vulgarr bei den [[Ewoks]] Drei Jahre nach der Schlacht von Yavin war Vulgarr der König eines Stammes von Duloks, und wie alle Duloks war auch Vulgarrs Stamm mit den Ewoks verfeindet. Vulgarr überlegte deshalb, wie er sich dieser Plage am Besten entledigen konnte. Sich daran erinnernd, dass er vor einiger Zeit ein seltsames und riesiges Monster im Endor-Wald gesehen hatte, plante er, die Ewok-Krieger mit einer List aus ihrem Dorf zu locken, um dieses anschließend zu überfallen. Mit zwei seiner Soldaten begab er sich in die Nähe des Dorfes und entführte dort die kleine Ewok Malani, die er in sein Lager brachte und dort gefangen hielt. Mit der Holzpuppe, die Malani bei sich gehabt hatte, und seinen beiden Soldaten begab sich Vulgarr kurz darauf zurück ins Dorf der Ewoks, wo er dem Chief Chirpa Malanis Puppe zeigte und berichtete, ein riesiges Monster mit langem Haar, feurigen Augen und Zähnen so groß wie Chirpas Hand habe Malani entführt. Vulgarr berichtete davon, dass er das Monster bis zu seinem Unterschlupf in den Caverns of Mist verfolgt habe, und warnte die Ewoks davor, dass es mindestens so stark wie fünfzig Ewoks sein müsste. Überzeugt davon, dass der Dulok die Wahrheit sagte, machten sich Chirpa und Malanis Vater Warok mit dreißig Kriegern auf die Suche nach dem Monster, das der Schamane Logray als den Grudakk identifizieren konnte. Vulgarr begab sich derweil zurück zu seinem Versteck, um den Aufbruch der Ewoks abzuwarten. Nachdem alle Krieger das Dorf verlassen hatten, brach Vulgarr mit all seinen Soldaten auf und attackierte das Dorf der Ewoks. Der Schamane Logray und ein paar der Frauen leisteten zwar Widerstand, allerdings wurden Vulgarrs Soldaten schnell mit den Verteidigern fertig; selbst der mächtige Schamane Logray konnte nichts gegen eine solche Übermacht ausrichten und wurde daher schnell von einem Soldaten niedergeschlagen. Vulgarr selbst erzählte höhnisch, dass er nun alle Kinder mitnehmen und in seinem Lager verspeisen wird. Er ließ sie alle in einen Käfig einsperren und auf einen Transporter hieven, um sie in sein Lager bringen zu lassen. Zwar gelang es dem Schamanen Logray kurz vor Vulgarrs Verschwinden, mithilfe der Macht einen großen und dicken Ast eines der Bäume hinabstürzen zu lassen, allerdings konnte Vulgarr rechtzeitig ausweichen und das Dorf unbeschadet verlassen. Schlacht gegen die Krieger Eigenübersetzung von: „As king, I have decreed that we dine here and now! You've been king too long!“ aus The Adventures of Teebo: A Tale of Magic and Suspense miniatur|230px|rechts|Die [[Duloks in der Schlacht gegen Vulgarrs Duloks]] Zurück in seinem Lager ließ Vulgarr verordnen, dass er sofort zu Speisen wünsche. Einer seiner Dulok-Soldaten, der von allen nur Crooked Tail genannt wurde, unterbrach ihn und brüllte, dass er bereits zu lange König wäre. Doch bevor Crooked Tail auch nur die Möglichkeit hatte, mit seiner Axt zuzuschlagen, wurde er von einer von Vulgarrs treuen Wachen mit einem knorrigen Knüppel niedergeschlagen. Dann hob Vulgarr Crooked Tails Axt auf und brüllte, dass er nun seine Rache haben werde, um anschließend die kleine Malani aus dem Käfig zu zerren und sie auf den Boden zu legen. Doch bevor er mit seiner Axt zuschlagen konnte, traf ihn ein schwerer Stein an der Schulter. Plötzlich schauten alle Duloks, die insgesamt sechzig zählten, in den Himmel und bemerkten dreißig Ewok-Krieger, die mit ihren Gleitern angeflogen kamen und sich schwer bewaffnet und kampfbereit ins Lager der Duloks stürzten. Umgehend befahl Vulgarr, dass sich all seine Truppen zum Käfig begeben sollten, denn er wusste, dass die Ewoks in der Nähe ihrer Babys niemals ihre Bögen benutzen würden. Es kam zu einer Schlacht, in der die Ewoks den Duloks zahlenmäßig zwar zwei zu eins unterlegen waren, diese jedoch massenhaft in die Flucht schlugen. Dann bemerkte Vulgarr, wie plötzlich ein junger Ewok aus dem Gebüsch stürzte und sich gegen die Käfigtür warf, die sich daraufhin öffnete und all die Ewok-Babys in die Freiheit entließ. Allerdings gelang es Vulgarr, sich den jungen Ewok zu schnappen und ihm ein Schwert an den Magen zu halten. Dann drohte er Chirpas und Waroks Kriegern damit, dass sie den Jungen in zwei Hälften wiederbekommen würden, wenn sie ihn und seine Leute nicht ziehen ließen. Chirpa konnte nicht anders als einzulenken und sah Vulgarr, der Teebo noch immer bei sich hatte, in den Wald laufen, hinter ihm seine Soldaten. miniatur|links|250px|Vulgarrs Flucht vor dem [[Grudakk]] Im Wald wog sich Vulgarr bereits in Sicherheit, als plötzlich der riesige Grudakk hinter den Bäumen hervorstürmte. Sowohl die Ewoks als auch Vulgarr und seine Duloks brachen in Panik aus und flohen in alle Richtungen, doch dem Grudakk gelang es, sowohl den jungen Ewoks als auch Vulgarr zu schnappen. Und plötzlich kam der Ewok-Schamane Logray aus dem Wald, unerklärlicherweise, denn er hatte keinen Gleiter dabei und das Dorf war meilenweit entfernt. Vulgarr beobachtete, wie der Schamane einen Farn des Father Tree, des höchsten und mächtigsten Baumes und eine wichtige Gottheit der Ewoks, in die Höhe hielt. Der Wind erstarb und alles wurde still auf der Lichtung. Der Grudakk ließ den jungen Ewok gehen und vernahm von Logray, dass die Ewoks in Frieden kamen und sein Geheimnis als Hüter des Father Tree für sich behalten werden. Daraufhin ließ der Grudakk auch Vulgarr wieder gehen und verschwand im Wald. Vulgarr selbst stand jedoch unter einem Fluch von Logray und konnte weder sprechen noch sich bewegen. Auf Lograys Anweisung hin fesselten die Ewok-Krieger Vulgarr und ließen ihn ihm seinem Schicksal überlassen zurück, aufdass er zu einem Baum und das Böse in ihm auf ewig verbannt werde. Vermächtnis Im Laufe der Jahre wurde Vulgarr tatsächlich zu einem verdrehten, knorrigen Baum, als Mahnmal für alle anderen Duloks, sich von den Ewoks fernzuhalten. Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten Eigenübersetzung von: „Wah, hah! Vulgarr is a moon-headed fool.“ aus The Adventures of Teebo: A Tale of Magic and Suspense Vulgarr war zu seinen Lebzeiten der König und Anführer eines Dulok-Stammes auf dem Waldmond Endor. Obwohl Duloks unter den Ewoks allgemein als unintelligent galten, war Vulgarr ein recht guter Taktiker. Anstatt mit seinen Soldaten einfach wild in das Ewok-Dorf zu stürmen, überlegte er sich zuerst eine List, um die dreißig Krieger der Ewoks aus dem Dorf zu locken und dieses somit anschließend ohne nennenswerte Verluste einnehmen zu können. Nichtsdestoweniger war er aber sowohl bei anderen Dulok-Stämmen als auch bei vielen seiner eigenen Leute recht unbeliebt. Der Dulok-König Ulgo hielt ihn für einen großen Idioten und Crooked Tail aus seinem eigenen Stamm wollte ihn sogar öffentlich ermorden. Und unter den Ewok galt Vulgarr sowieso als sehr böse, schließlich hatte er ihre Babys entführt und wollte diese verspeisen. Zudem war er grundsätzlich dann, wenn er seine eigene Niederlage erkannte, so voller Furcht, dass ihm jedes Mittel recht war, um zu überleben, und ihm zum anderen auch vollkommen egal erschien, wenn seine eigenen Kameraden dabei drauf gingen. Jahre nach der großen Schlacht gegen die Ewok wurde er tatsächlich zu einem knorrigen Baum und wurde damit zu einem Mahnmal für alle Duloks. Hinter den Kulissen * Vulgarr verzeichnet seinen ersten und bisher einzigen Auftritt im Star-Wars-Universum im Ewok Adventure Book The Adventures of Teebo: A Tale of Magic and Suspense, das am 12. Mai 1984 erschien und von Joe Johnston verfasst wurde. Die Zeichnungen von Vulgarr, die mit dem Buch veröffentlicht wurden, stammen ebenfalls von Johnston. Einen weiteren Auftritt verzeichnete Vulgarr bisher nicht. * In der am 4. November 2008 erschienen The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia erhielt Vulgarr einen Eintrag. Zusätzlich zur Kurzbeschreibung der Ereignisse aus dem Buch werden dabei zusätzliche Informationen zu seinem Vermächtnis bekannt. Quellen *''The Adventures of Teebo: A Tale of Magic and Suspense'' * Einzelnachweise en:Vulgarr Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Duloks Kategorie:Adelige Kategorie:Legends